


Don't Speak

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, jonsa, s7 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Season 7-inspired ficlet about Sansa walking away from the heart tree.





	Don't Speak

In the morn, he will leave, and in the morn, Sansa will be alone once more. It is an inevitable truth. She cannot fault Jon for what he must do. Winter is upon them and war is imminent. It is his duty as their king, and it is her duty as the Lady of Winterfell to support him. Still, is she not of flesh and bones? Will she not bleed if poked with a steel blade? Will his absence not render a hole in her chest that she fears may never heal? It is already too much to live in these castle walls so filled with memories yet so haunted by the ghosts of her family. Mayhaps it is selfish to pray for Jon to stay, but she has only just got him back. She cannot lose him too. 

“Sansa.” His voice is like a whisper, brushing against her skin, as the snow flurries around them. It is soft and sweet, but he is leaving and soon it’ll be gone, carried away by the wind.   


“I know what you will say and I have nothing further to add, Jon.” She will not have this argument with him. His mind is decided, and so is hers.   


“Will I have your blessing when I go?” 

She doesn’t answer, not immediately. The years have stolen the love she once felt so fully in her heart. The knights of her songs turned on her, slicing through her lungs and infesting it with their lies and filth, until she could no longer breathe. There was nothing pure left in the world. But then Jon came. His promises and sweet assurances gave her hope. Sansa’s afraid when he leaves, that will go too. 

“Do you need it, my king?” She turns to face him. His hair is pulled back from his face and his grey eyes are watching her as they always do, with so much earnest concern.  


“Sansa,” he says her name again, and the thrill and pain of hearing it runs through her a second time. “I will return.” He takes her hands in his. “You must know that I will do whatever it takes to come back home to you.”   


She does know, but there is meaning behind his words that she does not wish to face. He cannot know. Those who love her only die and she will not let this be Jon’s fate. He must never know. 

But she cannot lie in the Godswood. 

“I will pray for your safety.”   


Winter howls around her as she walks away. In the morn, he will be gone, and so too shall a piece of her. 


End file.
